Fungi
Fungi are often mistaken for plants, because of their similar lifestyle. They both are mostly immobile and share similarities in their general appearance and how they grow. They form a whole separate organism group though, with unique characteristics. On Felarya, fungi, are often considered more "alive" than plants. Wandershroom A strange two feet high mushroom that grows in and around the Mycoria forest and, on rare occasion, in the forests to the north. It resembles a typical agaric with a grey top and spots that vary in color. However, it is their strange behavior as fungi that make them stand out. After maturation, the mushroom pop up from the ground and ramble about on small leg-like appendages. Once it finds another wandershroom, they release spores and reproduce. They aren't deadly poisonous, but raw consumption will result in dizziness and confusion. They are harvested though, normally knocked down then cut at their stalks when they wander. They are mostly consumed for the effects, but some recipes do call for Wandershroom, mostly hard and spicy dishes for those willing to take it. Barrismog Threat: Moderate Barrismogs are a type of carnivorous fungi found in Felarya's underground. They resemble podmaws so much that they're more often called Cavemaws. Just like podmaws, they look like egg-shaped fungi hanging upside down on the ceiling of caverns. One distinguishing trait is that Barrismogs don't rely on a sweet scent to attract prey. In fact, they release a somewhat musty putrid stench. Instead, they hang down tentacles toward the ground to probe for prey. If it senses prey, it will ensnare and pull it back to its maw. The tentacles are rather easy to spot by seasoned adventurers, as they would bring a lantern, and only an absent-minded novice would fall in to such a obvious trap. Unlike podmaws, cavemaws possess four spidery limbs, which allow them to slowly crawl up any surface, provided that it is not slippery. Along with the tentacles, they can also spew a cloud of spores. These spores, when inhaled, cause the victim to experience all kinds of hallucinations, which makes them easier to catch. Fire is effective against Barrismogs, but something else they can't stand is cold. When hit by an ice-spell, or any low-temperature attack, their stomach compresses dramatically, which prevents them from exhaling their spores and from using their tentacles to fight stubborn prey. Charybdon Threat: Medium A very rare, and enormous subterranean fungus that can be found mostly below damp terrain. Capable of growing to sizes that are large enough to provide a threat to young and smaller giant predators, they typically instead prey upon much smaller, human-sized prey. It is very difficult to tell if one of these underground titans is nearby, though the presence of fields of tiny inch-tall orange mushroom caps can typically reveal them. Sweet smelling, these toadstools attract potential prey that, when they get too close, will step on the thin layer of flesh holding up the soil and fall through into the interior of the fungi. Once inside, it is nearly impossible to escape as not only does the opening begin to heal up, but the fungi unleashes clouds of hallucinogenic spores in order to debilitate its prey as its fleshy tendrils ensnare it. Once fully ensnared, the prey can do little but lay still as it is digested alive. Once finished, the charybdi is ready to feed again. Thankfully, they seem to be unable to reproduce in Felarya due to some unknown factor, thus keeping them at only a handful of individuals present. Bulvon Serenity Caps A small, semi-common mushroom that grows in clusters on elevated areas in Bulvon wood. Distinctive for it's yellowish, five-pointed star shaped caps, this fungus is named for the calming effect on those who consume it. A large dose (about five mushrooms, for a human) will render a person so serene they become almost incapable of anger, hostility, or violence, unless severely provoked. For this reason, some groups will have both sides of a high-stakes negotiation take small doses, to ensure things don't get out of hand. Creative-minded adventurers should take heed however: violence and aggression are in the eyes of the beholder. Most predators do not consider eating humans a violent or hostile act... Icepoint A strange conical mushroom that grows in some areas of the Imoreith Tundra. Their white, semi-transparent flesh make them appear to be upside-down icicles. They usually grow from patches of grass that have only been lightly covered in snow, and don't grow much larger than a foot in height. Despite their crystalline appearance, they are as fleshy and soft as a typical mushroom and can be harvested for various purposes. At night, they glow with a dim blue light, making a scene in the already eerie tundra all the more eerie. Torch Mold This dull yellow mold grows in many caves and underground installations throughout Felarya. The reason for it's name has to do with it's luminescence. When a living creature comes within several yards of the mold, it lights up. It only gets about as bright as a torch, although some explorers have entered caverns filled with vast "fields" of this mold and at first thought that they had ended up outside! In caves with Torch Mold, explorers don't need lights to explore. In fact, most mines in the Ascarlin mountains have carefully cultivated patches of Torch Mold to use as natural lighting. Torch Mold has no negative effects, and can even be eaten in a pinch. It makes for a decent, if bland, meal. The one thing experienced Felaryan spelunkers have to say about it is, "Remember, if you can see things, that means things can see you." A patch of light glowing in the darkness is sure to catch the local predator's attention. Voidcap A strange mushroom found only in very arid climates, particularly deserts. It has a very thin stalk and a narrow, pointed cap. Its average size is only about six inches tall, though specimens of up to four feet tall have been reported. It is a mottled tan in color that blends easily with the sand. It is easier to find at night, because of a faint white glow that appears under the cap. The Voidcap does have one very interesting property: magic is hindered within a couple yards of a small plant, and the largest voidcaps can prevent magic entirely for much larger distances. It isn’t known how it does this, but it has been found that consuming the mushroom will transfer this effect to whoever ate it for a few hours. It has little value as food otherwise, and tastes bland with a gritty texture. Despite this much coveted property, the voidcap is very difficult to transport, as it rots within hours when in contact with moisture or excess humidity, which dispels the anti-magic ability. Fay Cup A species of mushroom typically found within the depths of the Fairy kingdom. Named after the concave, cup-shaped form of their caps, those fungi come in every color of the rainbow and range from only a few inches tall to over two dozen feet in height. Somewhat strangely for a fungus, fay caps are photosynthetic and grow best in well-lit regions, and even more so in areas permeated with magic. Because of their shape, many fay caps will collect rainwater over the years, providing fresh sources of water for those in need of it. These caps seem to have some magical properties, as not only do they resist rotting when wet, but the water they collect gains rejuvenating properties, similar to that found in the Fairy Pond. This however seems to only affect those of strong magical nature. All else who drinks from them will merely feel exceptionally well refreshed. Fairies have found many uses for these mushrooms. The more common smaller fay cups are often used, as one might expect from their name, as cups. Larger ones, however, are instead used as living bathtubs, and are specially cultivated for this purpose. Their sturdy nature and almost wooden-like flesh helps to prevent them from collapsing or falling apart. ] Wanderfungus A curious mobile fungus, perpetually on the move, measuring usually between 4 inches and 1 foot in height. A sweet smelling aroma emanates from its body, attracting nearby creatures to it. Those that get closer and inhale a great deal of its spores immediately come under a sort of trance and begin following the wanderfungus around. While the wanderfungus is aware of its surroundings, its victims are not and they are prone to hurting themselves. To break the trance, the victim need only to fall behind the wanderfungus or receive a shock to their system (like falling down a hill or getting cold water splashed on them). Their caps are used in energy restorative potions and energy drinks. Credits to: *AisuKaiko for the Wandershrooms *Tuc135 for the Voidcap *AisuKaiko for the Icepoint *Jasconius for the Fay Cup, Charybdon *Blazbaros for the Wanderfungus *Shady-Knight for the Barrismog *Silent eric for the Torch mold *PrinnyDood for the Serenity Caps.